bouncewarflowfandomcom-20200215-history
Formations
Introduction Applying your heros in different War Formations can make a difference in the outcome of a battle. Each formation will enhance some characteristic of all your heros while it is active, as well as provide a means for different hero placement and order. For example, if your team of heros is mostly War Machines, W-FRMN will be a good bonus for your heros. If your enemy has many single target attack and skill heros, it might be a good idea to use CR-FRMN with a Bulwark or Shelter hero in the first position. Also, if your hero can target multiple enemies, try to place it in a position such that it will hit as many enemies as possible. It is also important to remember the order that heros will attack in. Front heros will attack before rear heros, and heros in the Top row will attack before those in the Bottom row. Initially, only a single formation is possible. Additional War Formations can be unlocked via researching them in the War Academy. Furthermore, they can be upgraded to increase the amount of heros that can join the formation (up to 5), or increase the effect of enhancement of the formation's characteristic. Formations can be upgraded up to Level 20 also via the War Academy. How to set up your formation The active War Formation can be modified through the FRMN tab in the "Heroes" options. In the left panel, select the formation you wish to use. In the right (second panel) you will see the available positioning as well as the characteristic that this formation will enhance. Select one of the positions here to bring up a third panel. This third panel will have three sections: Current Heroes, New Heroes, and a section with all the available heros you have drafted. Current Heroes shows the basic stats of the hero currently in that position (clicking the "Off" button will remove that hero from the position). New Heroes shows the basic stats of the hero you would like to switch into that position (clicking the "On" button will replace the hero in that position with the one shown in the New Heroes section). The third section will show all the available heros you have drafted (selecting one of these will show that hero in the New Heroes section). When you are satisfied with the positioning of your heros, click the "Apply" button in the second panel. This will set it as the active formation. To remove all heros from the formation click the "All off" button beside it. List of Formations BU2-FRMN (Def form) Increases the defense of all your heros (reduces damage taken). CR-FRMN (Parry form) Increases the probability of your heros to perform a Parry. W-FRMN (Atk form) Increases the common attack damage of all your heros. T-FRMN (Skill Atk form) Increases the skill attack damage of all your heros. BD-FRMN (Crit form) Increases the probability of your heros to perform a Critical Strike attack. BU1-FRMN (Dodge form) Increases the probability of your heros to Dodge an enemy's attacks. TU-FRMN (Strat Atk form) Increases the strategy attack damage of all your heros. SQ-FRMN (Counterattack form) Increases the probability of your heros to perform a Counterattack. Category:Hero System